Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-53849 (JP2007-53849A), for example, disclose a motor (electrical apparatus), which includes a casing for supporting a motor body and a core-wire soldered portion formed in the motor body. A plurality of lead wires, which are arranged in a bundle to constitute a cable, are soldered and connected to the core-wire soldered portion. The casing of such motor includes an opening portion through which the core-wire soldered portion is accessible so that the plurality of lead wires may be connected to the core-wire soldered portion. The opening portion may be opened and closed by a cap.